The invention generally relates to hats, and, more particularly, to a convertible sports cap with a sliding brim.
The present invention is primarily directed to a sports cap construction, of the type including a generally soft head covering portion and a brim. While hats of this type are worn by people of all ages in many different environments, they are frequently referred to as "baseball caps" because they typically bear the emblems of a baseball team or some other sports team. Many children may have a number of such hats, one for each of their favorite teams. Frequently, children at sports stadiums, and elsewhere are observed turning the brim of their hats to the side or to the back of their head. This is frequently done for the effect or the look, but also frequently because having the brim to one side or to the back is more comfortable. This is particularly true when the child sits in one spot in a stadium for an extended period of time while being exposed to a strong sun. Children will, under those circumstances, whether inadvertently or knowingly, rotate the cap to have the brim act as a sun blocking device. However, the relative turning of the hat to position the brim in different positions about the head must be effected by temporarily taking the cap off or rotating the hat while it frictionally engages the head. Unless the hat is somewhat oversized, however, rotating the hat while it is on the head may be impossible or, at best, uncomfortable.
Many visored caps have been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,791, a visor cap is disclosed that serves as a cap made from a rigid material but which can be folded into a flat body for ease in packing, shipping or storing. The cap is of unitary construction and exhibits the same drawback when the brim is to be rotated to one side or the other.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,364, a visored hat is shown which is formed from an integral sheet of material, suitably cut so as to provide a receiving area for the head. The brim cannot, however, be rotated with this construction while the hat is being worn without possible damage to the resilient members or fingers that are deflected when the head is received within the hat.
A cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,361 intended to be worn under varying conditions while keeping the hair in place. At the same time, the cap is intended to provide protection to the eyes from the sun. The cap is made from two principal parts, including a first, triangular piece and a visor attached so that the triangular piece can cover the hair while the visor provides shade for the eyes. Two of the corners must be tied together in order to hold the hat firmly in place. For this reason, it is not practical to rotate the hat while on the head. This construction, therefore, has the same drawback as in the previously described caps or hats.